


Caution: Falling Rocks

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [45]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: The Next Day (2011)
Genre: Cleaning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: (Originally written for infiniteviking on Tumblr, now archived on the AO3.)"Only you, Roy."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 'sentence meme' that went around Tumblr a while back, for the sentence: "How many brain cells are you down to now?"

“How many brain cells are you down to now?”

“Oh,  _ha ha_ ,” Roy grumbled and shoved Sam lightly, but nevertheless reached up to feel along his scalp. He didn’t find any wet spots, so no blood, but there was  _definitely_ going to be some swelling in a few minutes.

"Seriously, though, what’re you doing?” Sam bent down to pick up the rock that’d elected to fall out of the box Roy’d been attempting to move, and attempted to bludgeon him to death. He turned it over in his hand, then carefully lobbed it into the air; it was heavier than it looked, and he wasn’t keen on getting a matching goose egg. “What even  _is_ this?”

"Not a toy, for one thing,” Roy quipped, then grabbed it out of the air between throws, before simply dumping it on a side table. “Now come on and help me move this stuff so I can get the camera set up.”

“Only if you tell me why you’ve got a random rock chilling in your basement,” Sam replied, but still immediately moved to grab a box.

Roy bent over the tripod for a moment, and hastily mumbled out complete gibberish.

Now actually curious, Sam paused, haplessly blowing at a floppy, fiber optic  _thing_ that kept swaying into his face. “What was that?”

“… It’s a meteorite.”

Roy cleared his throat in the ensuing silence while Sam stared at him.

“Only you, Roy.” Sam finally spoke up, laughter in his voice.

“‘Only me’, what?” Roy asked with a mock-warning look while he fixed the camcorder to the tripod.

“Only _you_ would get hit in the head by a meteorite. **_Indoors_**.”

"…”

“ _And_ survive.”

“… Okay. Point.”


End file.
